Jingle Blues
by snowbunny0405
Summary: It's really about how the gang meets. Is some what christmassy.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, hello it's Snow. Happy Christmas and all the other holidays I would name them but that would take up the whole fan fic. I would like to wish Lily, Ellie, and myself a happy birthday (27th) and anyone else who has had birthdays or have one coming up.

* * *

Jingle Blues

* * *

"'Rocking around the Christmas tree, at the Christmas party hop. Mistletoe hung where you can see, every couple tries to stop. Rocking around the Christmas tree, let the Christmas spirit ring. Latter we'll have some pumpkin pie and we'll do some carolling…'" the orphans sang. All but one little orphan sang these Christmas tunes, his name was Sly Cooper. He had just been brought to Happy Campers Orphanage a little over a week ago. Sly was a small racoon and kept to himself. He usually sat in the corner of the playroom. 

That night after they had finished the '12 nights of Christmas' for the second time, Mrs. Magalia tried to get though to Sly. She thought about this intently, "Bentley, Murray!" she called. "Yes Mrs. M." a ten year-old turtle said to the Headmistress. "Would you like to meet someone who just lost his family?" She asked. "Who?" the hippo asked. "Well, Sly Cooper," she said.

"You mean the kid who has Jingle Blues?" asked Bentley.

"Yes, Bentley, Sly Cooper," Mrs. Magalia steamed she never liked name calling. She walked over to Sly's corner, "Sly, sweetie. I have some kids I want you to meet." Sly nodded his head ever so slightly. She left the boys alone to talk.

"Hi, I'm Bentley and this is Murray," Bentley said. "Hi," Murray said.

"I'm Sly Cooper," The little boy seemed to loosen up a little bit.

"So what do you like to do around here Sly?" asked Murray.

"I like to nick things from that bully, Shaw Craw, you know that big bird," he said, "What do you guys do for fun?"

"I like to fix things and try to hack Mrs. Magalia's user on the computer," said Bentley.

"I like cars. I hope to be one of the best drivers one day," Murray said, "Hey! I've got an idea!"

"Let's hear it buddy," Sly said clearly getting along with these boys.

"Why don't we start a gang or something!" said Murray excitedly.

"My dad had a gang. I think it was called the Cooper gang or something. They pulled heists after heist and never got caught! My mother never liked my dad's job but she got use to it. We moved around a lot! I got to see all these really neat places! It was so cool. But then my Mom and Dad were killed on my eight birthday. It was only a few weeks ago," he stopped talking there.

"I know how you feel Sly. My mom and dad were killed in a car crash," Murray said.

"My mom and dad got sick then they died," said Bentley sombrely, "Hey Sly. Well call it the Cooper gang, so it will be like your dad's!"

"So I guess this makes us friends?" asked Murray.

"Yeah Murray it does. I think I'm starting to like this place." said Sly.

"Boys? Do you want to sing some Christmas songs?" asked Mrs. Magalia.

"SURE!" they yelled in unison.

* * *

"No one knew that these three boys would be friends for life and defeat Clockwork twice," said Sly 

"So that what really happened Sly," asked Carmelita.

"That's the truth! I swear!" he said.

"Right. BENTLEY! BENTLEY!" yelled Carmelita.

"Yeah Carmelita?" Bentley asked.

"How did you and Sly meet?" She asked.

"Well, it was the night before Christmas and all through the house all the creatures were stirring even the mouse," Bentley joked, "Well we really meet because Sly had a bad case of Jingle Blues. He was upset and Mrs. Stella Magalia the headmistress of Happy Campers wanted to cheer him up so she sent us." He said while trying to put the star on the tree.

"Here let me help you with that," said Carmelita. Bentley handed over the star to Carmelita so she could try. Carmelita stood on her tiptoes and sill couldn't reach. Soon she felt herself being lifted from the ground. It was Murray lifting her up. She put the star on top and could feel herself moving towards the floor. "Thanks, Murray!" she said.

"It was nothing little buddy," said Murray.

"Ok now that the tree is done we can give gifts," Carmelita should have never said that because from then on wrapping paper was flying in the air and loud thank you's could be heard from every inch of the room.

* * *

A/N: It's more of a story about how the gang met but Christmassy still. Well leave reviews. Thank you Lily, James, Luke, Michael, Ellie, Bree, Jazmine, and Sara Lee for helping me write this the day before Christmas. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I wrote a second part!

* * *

Jingle Blues

* * *

"Sly I got you a present too!" Sly was putting on a fake pout because Bentley and Murray had gotten their gifts first. It was really childish but still funny. 

"Let's see what you got Sly!" said Murray. "Yeah, Sly! Let's see what you got," Bentley said. As soon as he got the box, he lifted the lid and saw a picture of him and his dad sitting in the Cooper's house along with his little sister Sylvia waving in the background. He basically could feel all the memories come back up on him.

* * *

"Sly m'boy, did you get Sylvia's gift?" The older raccoon asked. "Yes, sir!" the little seven year old said. 

"Sly do you know what tomorrow is?" He asked.

"The day I put you out of a job?" Sly asked His dad laughed. "That too," he said, "It's the day you get this." He added while pulling out the Thievius Raccoonus.

"Sylvester! You and Sly sit on the couch I want to get one more picture before my little boy takes your job!" She said. "Annie, Sly doesn't turn eight for another twenty-four hours. Their will be plenty of time for pictures later." He said standing up.

"SYLVERSTER MONTGOMERY COOPER! SIT! NOW! YOU TOO SLY!" Annie was fuming. All she wanted was on little picture of her little boy to keep forever and to show to her grandkids, to show to her grandkid's kids and so on.

Sylvia, a three year old awoke with a fright. She had heard yelling, her mom's yelling. She ran down the stairwell not making a sound. She crept into the living room and stopped when she saw her mom with the camera and started to wave. Annie was too late to stop her from getting into the photo the flash had already gone off.

"Now both of you, NOT YOU SYLVESTER, Sly and Sylvia go to bed." said Annie while rubbing her temples.

The next morning everyone in the Cooper family was up and about. They were getting ready for Sly's eight birthday. When he woke up he smiled at his mom and dad. Like he did every morning. Then he ate breakfast with Sylvia and took her out to play in the garden. Like he did every day. His mom later that day called them into the house. Right before his dad gave him the Thievius Raccoonus. His dad yelled "SLY , SYLVIA GET IN THE CLOSET. NOW! THAT'S AN ORDER!" Sly grabbed Sylvia and his cane and got in the closet like his dad told him to.

"Cooper, long time no see," the bird spat, "I bet you know why I'm here,"

"You'll never get the book while Annie and I are alive!" Sylvester said.

"That's right!" said Annie with a shaky voice.

"I'll never get the book while your alive, which is not for very long." With one swipe, Annie was on the ground. "ANNIE!" yelled Sylvester, "CLOCKWERK! YOU'LL PAY!"

Sly could she his mother's body hit the floor, "Mom," he chocked out. He could feel the tears well up in his eyes. "Sly? It's Mommy ok?" Sylvia asked.

"Yes, Sylvia, she ok. She's with the angels now," He could barley finish his sentence. He heard more yelling form his dad and then the yelling stopped. His dad was dead. "Ha, now their children can never become thieves," Sly had heard that, that metallic, cold voice. That was the voice of the man that killed his parents. He swore to himself one day he would have his revenge on that bird. He could feel the tears well up on him again. He looked over at Sylvia and saw that she was asleep. The police were already on the seen "Who are you," a Fox asked. "Sly Sylvester Cooper and this is Sylvia Annie Cooper," He said trying to be brave.

"I'm sorry about this little boy but you and your sister will have to be split up due to your parents' jobs," Sly was about to say no, but he thought about the live she could have if she was adopted. "Ok," he said. "That's a good boy," the fox said.

* * *

"I don't even know where she is," Sly said when he looked up. "Well…" Carmelita said, "Well, go see who's at the door." Sly got up to get the door and opened it up to revile a raccoon a little shorter than him and had had darker and longer hair than he did. In a British accent she spoke, "Are you Sly Cooper, because if you are a Ms. Fox called for me." Sly stared at her, "If it's not too much trouble, may I ask who you are?" 

"Ok course! I'm Sylvia Annie Cooper! I'm your sister!" She said excitedly.

Sly looked back at Carmelita, "How did you find her?" "Sly she was easy to find, she was on record at Interpol!" Sly let go of his sister's hand and walked over to her and whispered "Carmelita, this is the best thing anyone could have done for me." He kissed her gently on the lips. As he pulled away he uttered one thing, "Carmelita, I love you."

FIN (for now)

A/N: I would love to thank all my reviewers in person but we live in different states. My sequel will be next year. I know it said it was a one shot before BUT I HAD TO WRITE THIS PART! I hope you enjoyed! O.o Review!

Snow


End file.
